No Other Solution
by huddy4everfan
Summary: My way of ending season 7 and starting season 8.
1. Chapter 1

_**No Other Solution**_

He just stood there, motionless, clueless. He didn't know what to do, where to go; he felt lost, the regret in his so-broken-heart together with the terrible loss was enough to destroy him mentally.

All he could think about was her – her face, her scent, her eyes. He couldn't forget the look in her eyes, her face when he gave her the hair-brush. What had he done, what had happened to him, why did he do this to her, how could he? …

All those questions remained unanswered because even he, who did all of it, didn't know why. Of course, he felt jealous, he saw the woman he had loved for more than 20 years with another man.

She was touching HIS arm, talking to HIM, smiling at HIM. He was supposed to be the one, who should put that smile on her beautiful face. It was his hand that she should touch.

But he was also the one that had hurt her so many times. He was that one single person she had given uncountable chances to. Most of them probably he didn't deserve, but still, each time she was giving him another chance.

He knew that what she had done for him was beyond what a friend would do. He also knew that he didn't deserve her. She should be with somebody, who will do EVERYTHING for her; who will be a good father for Rachel; one, who will cherish her all the time.

But he just couldn't bear the thought that somebody would be able to love her more than him. He loved her daughter, too, for Christ's sake! He didn't even know that he could feel something like that for a child that wasn't in any way related to him.

They were his family. And what did he have now? He had jeopardized everything. As if he was playing poker and risking everything, risking her and that little girl. And he had lost HIS everything…

Now he had nothing, absolutely nothing. And he was done, he had no reason to live now. They were gone, his family was gone and he somehow knew that they won't come back. How could they – even he wouldn't be able to forgive himself this time. What he did was just like what she had once said: "beyond asshood". He couldn't forgive himself, he didn't expect her to forget and forgive him, too.

House remembered all those times he was able to be with her, to smell her hair, to feel her right next to him in the mornings when he would secretly wake up before her, when he was able to look at her peacefully sleeping in his arms. He felt so secure with her, he wanted to protect her from everything, but in the end he wasn't able to…

And just as he was standing on the lonely shore, thinking and looking straight ahead of him at the endless ocean, a decision was made. He knew that he had no reason to live that miserable life of his and he just started walking further in the ocean without thinking twice.


	2. Chapter 2

_And just as he was standing on the lonely shore, thinking and looking straight ahead of him at the endless ocean, a decision was made. He knew that he had no reason to live that miserable life of his and he just started walking further in the ocean without thinking twice._

He felt the water surrounding him. Opening his eyes, he saw the far bottom of the ocean. Feeling the air going out of his lungs, he was ready to surrender to the water. Just at that moment, when he was on the verge of dying, he pictured _them _in his mind. His consciousness was playing with him.

He remembered the evening when he made dinner for the three of them in Cuddy's house. He had made her favourite food and something special for the little girl. During that "family" supper momma Cuddy had made several pictures of Chef House alone, or him with a happy giggling Rachel.

House would never be able to forget her expression that evening. She was literally radiating, her smile was even more beautiful than before, she was just… gorgeous.

That particular night, after the delicious dinner and just before Rachel's bedtime they have spent some time in front of the TV, just enjoying each other's company. That evening, for House, was the time that he had spent with his family, because they were really like one – laughing and just being together, the three of them. Of course, there was the usual House-Cuddy banter but it was all sexual related, so it was just the real them, nothing unusual.

That really perfect evening for House, was pictured in his mind at the moment just before giving himself completely to the water. And that memory was the one reason for him not to give up, to fight for dear life.

His body was worn out. He haven't had a goodnight's sleep for so long, he was exhausted from everything - from living that pitiful life of his; from feeling hurt for so long; from being so close, but in the meantime so far away from the woman he truly loved; from that awful pain that he felt every single day.

With one last, really last effort he fought to come to the surface of the water. He felt the air entering back in his body and he coughed all the water that was previously occupying his lungs.

Slowly, he tried to swim back to the beach well as good as a cripple could swim. Finally, able to reach the sand, although very hard, he fought for each breath. After a couple of moments, when he could think straight again, he was convinced that he was going to fight for what he wanted.

He needed her to forgive him, he was indeed sure that he will fight for her forgiveness and for his, their happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

_He needed her to forgive him, he was indeed sure that he will fight for her forgiveness and for his, their happiness._

First, he needed to compose himself, then he had to go and at least try to have a conversation with her. House was convinced to do whatever he had to in order to deserve her forgiveness. Hell, he will make a tent in front of her house and stay there for the rest of his life if he had to!

House went to the hotel, in which he had stayed the previous week, after running away from New Jersey, leaving his entire life and the people who mattered. Taking a shower, putting on some clean clothes and with his bag in hand, House got out of the hotel. From there, he went straight to the airport and bought a ticket to Jersey.

While he was on the plane, all he thought about was what exactly was he going to tell Cuddy; how exactly was he supposed to persuade Cuddy of his true feelings? His heart was hammering while Cuddy was constantly in his mind.

After two and a half hours he landed in New Jersey. He wanted to go straight to Cuddy's house but a thought hit him – he ruined her home, how could she be there if her house was literally "open for everyone"? What if she and Rachel were at her mother's house, or at her sister's, _or_ they could also be living with Wilson. Yes, he should call him and try to extort the information he needed from his friend, if Wilson still considered him friend, that is.

So, he took his cell phone and dialed his best friend's number a bit afraid of Wilson's reaction. After waiting a couple of seconds, House finally heard Wilson's "Hello".

"Hi, Wilson. It's House. How… how are you?" – House asked feeling kind of weird and embarrassed of the whole situation.

"Wow - House. Where have you been? Where are you now? What the hell were you thinking" At first Wilson was a bit flabbergasted but just as he managed a serious voice, House interrupted him.

"You sure have a lot of questions to ask Jimmy boy. How about I come to your place so we can talk? "

"Ahm… Why don't we meet somewhere else, for a cup of coffee perhaps?"

"Why so?" – asked House, sensing Wilson's try to back off- "Is this, let's presume because Cuddy's at your place?"

"W—what, why would you think so, House?"

"I know _you_, Wilson. _Both_ of you. Have you forgotten that little detail?" House retorted.

"N..no, House, I…" But he was quickly cut off.

"Cut the crap, Wilson! Now tell me, is she there alone, or she's with Rachel? I need to talk to her and you know it. I have to see her and explain. Please, Wilson, I'm begging you!" at the end of the sentence House changed his tone and Wilson knew that he was indeed trying to fix the mess that he, himself had created.

"Yes, House. She's at my place and she's with Rachel. But that weekend Julia offered to take her, so Cuddy could have some alone time to relax and finish her papers."

"So, that means that she's alone at the condo right now?" There was a ray of hope in House's voice.

"It's not that simple, House. She is devastated! You ruined her home risking her _daughter's_ life, plus her _sister's_ and _her own_! I wouldn't be surprised if she tries to kill you."

"Yes, Wilson. I know I screwed up _big_ time. Thanks for stating the obvious but I was there, remember?" – House sarcastically replied.

"Just, please don't screw things up even more, House! Cuddy's very upset. She even took a week off from work, a _week_! That's like a year for Cuddy, you know!"

"Wow…" was all House managed to say. He was truly amazed. A whole week off was really big for Cuddy.

"I'll try to make things better Wilson" - Wilson noticed the honesty in House's tone.

"I hope so. Just let's hope that you'll come out of there alive!" – Wilson tried to change the mood.

"Fingers crossed" – replied House and disconnected.

Now, he knew where his Cuddy was and his heart started beating faster only thinking about her. What should he do now? He took his phone again and waited for the answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews, guys! You made my day! I'm really glad that you like the story  
>Hope you like the next chapter, too. Have a nice weekend ^^<p>

_Now, he knew where __his__ Cuddy was and his heart started beating faster only thinking about her. What should he do now? He took his phone again and waited for the answer._

"What again, House?"

"Wilson, could you meet me for a cup of coffee?"

"Yeah. But wouldn't you want to go over to Cuddy first?"

"That's why I want to see you first. I want you to do me a favour, Wilson. Bring me your keys from the condo."

"You could knock, House, I have a door you know. Plus, she could be naked or…"

"I've seen Cuddy nude before, Wilson! We had a relationship, remember!" – House retorted.

"Uhm… Ok. Just don't do something you'll regret, House. I'll meet you at our café in 30."

"See you in 30 min., Wilson and do _not _forget the keys!" And with that, House hung up.

He was very excited. But yes, Gregory House was very scared, too. He stood in front of Wilson's condo, knowing that Cuddy was just a few feet away. There was only a door separating him from her and her from him.

Finally, taking one last breath, he put the key in the lock and as quietly as he could, he opened the door. Taking two steps, he saw her on the couch. She was sitting with some papers in her lap and her laptop right next to her. As if sensing somebody's presence, she slowly turned around.

When she looked at him, the papers fell on the floor as she slowly rose up to her feet looking incredulously at him with a mixture of emotions written in her eyes and on her face.

He was looking at her, looking at him unable to read her emotions and feelings at that very moment.

"H…House? What are you doing here?" – Cuddy asked surprised.

House thought for a moment taking a few more steps towards her.

"I came to talk to you. I wanted to explain everything and… - taking a breath he continued - I am so sorry, Cuddy, for what I did." – He stated softly looking at the ground. He couldn't look her in the eyes.

She was still looking at him not believing that House was indeed the one standing a few feet away from her. _Wait – _Cuddy thought – _He said: "I'm sorry". House just apologized... Wow!_ – She finally allowed her brain to take part, as if it was turned off up to now.

Not hearing her voice, he looked up again and locked his gaze with hers. Now, he knew that he would not be able to look away from her.

"I'm terribly sorry for everything Cuddy. For lying to you; for not being able to treat you the way you deserve; for not being a proper father for Rachel; for not being the right person; for not being good enough for you. I'm sorry that you gave me an umpteenth undeserved chance. I couldn't show you how much I care for you, for _both_ of you. I wasn't able to show you how much I love you. I know that you cannot forgive me just like that. But I'm willing to do whatever…"

"House… – Cuddy interrupted – Don't do this. Please – she whispered, tears were forming in her beautiful blue-grey orbs – You hurt me… again. You crashed a car into my dining room, for God's sake! You couldn't be with me when I needed _you_ most. You chose your precious Vicodin over me, House… - she was really crying now – You just left without any explanation" – she whispered slowly and quietly.

He was staring at her with a regretful expression on his face. All he wanted was to take her pain away. But how could he? _He_ was the one, who caused it in the first place…

"Do you know that Rachel asks about you every _single_ day? – Cuddy continued - She watches that stupid pirate cartoon everyday hoping that you'll come, so you could watch it together again. She misses you _so_ much. You betrayed us both, House." – She sobbed.

He couldn't take it any more. He felt the warm liquid on his cheeks and ran towards her. He wanted to hold her, to show her that he _could_ change; that he was willing to try… for _them_. Enveloping her in his arms he tried to soothe her. She struggled with him, refusing his bear hug. Cuddy didn't want to show him even more how much she misses him and how much she still loves him, albeit her oh-so-strong will. No, she wasn't going to show him _that_.


	5. Chapter 5

_He couldn't take it any more. He felt the warm liquid on his cheeks and ran towards her. He wanted to hold her, to show her that he __could__ change; that he was willing to try… for them. Enveloping her in his arms he tried to soothe her. She struggled with him, refusing his bear hug. Cuddy didn't want to show him even more how much she misses him and how much she still loves him,__ albeit__ her oh-so-strong will. No, she wasn't going to show him that._

Crying, she started punching him in the chest really hard. But he didn't pay attention to the pain because what he was feeling in his heart hurt him so much more than the physical pain. He let her take it all on him. Damn, he deserved it. After all, he was the one, who caused all of that, it was his fault that she was so hurt.

After awhile the punches subsided and she let him hold her, God she needed just that right now, just _him_. She even hugged him as tight as she could.

Both of them were crying now. They let their emotions out. Cuddy sobbed uncontrollably in his chest and he was holding her feeling the hot tears on his own cheeks. They slowly dropped to the ground still holding each other. After a few moments House finally whispered:

"I love you, Lisa" – he said those magic words so lovingly _and_ he used her first name – "You and Rachel, you are my family. After those 10 months that we've been together, I cannot live without the two of you any more. I was so jealous… when I saw you with that man. But I don't know what took over me. I just… didn't think at all, I acted on impulse. Of course, that's not an excuse, but at least I'm telling you the truth." – House explained.

"What if we were in the room? What if Rachel was there?" – Cuddy finally looked up at him.

House just stared at her.

"I saw you waving at all of the party in the room and I was able to understand that you wanted them to come to the living room for a cup of coffee." – She stared at him with raised eyebrows. – "I haven't bugged your house, I just lip-read it." – He assured her using his beloved sarcasm. – "Plus, it was 8.30. It's way over Rachel's bedtime. And as strict as _I know_ you are, you'll never let her stay at he table that late, no matter the reason. Cuddy, the last thing I wanted was to hurt you two. I will _never_ intentionally do something to hurt either of you! I promise you this." – He was looking straight in her puffy eyes, assuring her in the honesty of his words.

"Why did you go without saying a single word? You could have called, at least told Wilson, or left a letter, or _something_!"

"You would have literally killed me if I have near you that day!" – He exclaimed.

"I was so pissed at you. Yeah, I would probably have _at least_ tried to kill you, you're right."

"Gee, thanks a lot!" – He told her with a smirk matching her own.

"I've told you, Cuddy – I've done horrible things to you. And I'll do horrible things again… to you. But that doesn't mean that I want to. I'm in love with you and I want to make you happy. If I could make you as happy as I am when I see your beautiful smile, than my mission is accomplished. Please, Lisa… I'm begging you for forgiveness. I know that I don't deserve it, but please, give me _one last chance_ and I'll spend the rest of my life deserving your forgiveness and changing because of you, because of that gorgeous little girl and because of _us_."

Cuddy's eyes welled up with tears.

"House…" – she whispered. – "I'm… I'm pregnant."


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you, guys, for reading my story, I hope you like it. Here's the final chapter. Thank you for the wonderful reviews, special thanks to __IheartHouseCuddy__ and __CGCath__. I really appreciate your comments and the time that you've lost while reading the story! _

_**Chapter 6**_

"_I've told you, Cuddy – I've done horrible things to you. And I'll do horrible things again… to you. But that doesn't mean that I want to. I'm in love with you and I want to make you happy. If I could make you as happy as I am when I see your beautiful smile, than my mission is accomplished. Please, Lisa… I'm begging you for forgiveness. I know that I don't deserve it, but please, give me one last chance and I'll spend the rest of my life deserving your forgiveness and changing because of you, because of that gorgeous little girl and because of __us__."_

_Cuddy's eyes welled up with tears._

"_House…" – she whispered. – "I'm… I'm pregnant." _

He was looking at her while still holding her in his arms. Yes, he did hear what she just said, but did she really, or was he hallucinating again? His eyes were wide open almost going out of their sockets and his mouth was slightly open.

Cuddy finally lifted her head so she could look at him, trying to read his shocked face. Upon seeing his expression, she mentally kicked herself for telling him what she, herself found out the previous morning.

She had just stopped hitting him and was finally giving herself the chance to be held by the man that had ruined her home and that same person, who had broken her heart… over and over again. But that was up to now, when she saw his face.

She felt _so_ stupid and in the meantime was so disappointed with him… with his lack of positive emotion.

Immediately, Cuddy tried to escape from his hold on her and get up, but his grip was firm. He wasn't going to let her go, no way!

At first, House couldn't move. He was still wondering if he had heard her right. Was she really… _pregnant_? With his child… She was pregnant, something she wanted _so_ much and he was _the one_, who made it happen, _the one_, who made her dream come true.

Looking at her, seeing her disappointed face - that was the cue he needed to realize that couple of minutes had already passed and he hadn't said a thing.

"Cuddy, you… seriously?" – He mumbled incoherently trying to recover, but not doing a good job at all.

"_Get out!_" – She whispered with so much venom in her cold tone, that it was like burning a hole in his heart. She was also able to escape of his hold and get up.

House finally managed to get up as well, he was looking intently at her with a look that she couldn't read.

"_Why did I tell him_?" – Cuddy thought. "_I shouldn't have even considered telling him at all._" She was regretting not kicking his sorry ass out of the door the second he stepped in.

"Hey, no. It's not like that… It's just…" – House started to explain himself, but was cut off by the woman standing before him.

"No. You don't need to explain. You don't need to do anything at all. Just, get out of here, House. I don't need, either want you here. _We_ don't need you. Get out and… don't come back." Cuddy didn't even realize that she said "we" instead of "I", but House did.

"For the love of God, Lisa, shut up!" – House raised his voice a bit, enough to get her attention.

Cuddy was now looking at him startled, with raised eyebrows and open-mouthed.

"First of all, I haven't said a thing and you jumped on conclusions." – House started taking a step towards her. "Second, you are already Rachel's mother, now you'll be both my children's mother." He said more calmly with a hint of a smile on his lips taking her hands, still looking her straight in the eyes. "That is, if you give me one more chance and let me be with the three of you, of course." – He told her squeezing her hands and feeling embarrassed and regretting all the things he had done to her.

Cuddy's eyes were filled up with tears and finally one by one, they started falling on her cheeks. Those were happy tears, caused by his words and by all the emotions she saw in his blue eyes. House let go of one of her hands only to wipe her tears. Cuddy just smiled at him.

"You are such an idiot! But… you are my idiot. Of course, I forgive you. Do I really have a choice?" – She joked.

"Well no, not really" – House quipped.

"I'm in love with you, Lisa Cuddy. And I've been for… I really lost count of the time, but it's been _awhile_."

"I love you" – She whispered. House leaned in and finally, after all that time, he felt her soft lips caressing his own. The feeling was indescribable, but most importantly, it was mutual.

The End.


End file.
